Mi propio corazon
by kaoru luna love fan
Summary: Amuto! la pareja principal un fiC desde el punto de vista de Amu - lo siento el proceso sera lento para subirlo, pero si lo seguiree!-
1. Chapter 1

_**Despertar…**_

Estaba completamente segura de que era un sueño, estaba en un lugar oscuro pero había dos caminos iluminados, si era un sueño, porque a mi lado apareció Amuleto de Corazón sonriendo, de devolví la sonrisa."Porque está aquí?" pensé para mi misma, pero supe la repuesta, Tadase estaba al final de uno de los caminos.

-Hinamori-san por aquí!- sonreía con gran jovialidad, le sonreí pero no me miraba a mi miraba a Amuleto de Corazon.

-Tadase-kun!- corría Amuleto de Corazon hacia Tadase y este la recibió con los brazos abiertos

Retrocedí los dos pasos que había dado al momento de ver a Tadase, el no me quería a MI la quería a ELLA a una personalidad mía, pero que no era yo, no le gustaba yo... Al momento de mirar atrás oí una voz que me llamaba.

-Amu-ronroneaba aquella voz- Por qué no vienes conmigo?- me decía con voz seductora- Vamos ven!

No lo veía, pero estaba al final del otro camino, no sabía quién era pero tenía que ir con el. Mientras corría hacia el Tadase y Amuleto de Corazon desaparecieron, de hecho no me importaba, lo importante para mí era esa voz, de quien era esa voz…

-Amu, ven!-aquella voz me llamaba mientras me extendía su mano. Por fin pude verla la cara y tenia en ella una sonrisa seductora. Era Ikuto el era el que me esperaba, el que me hablaba, sin pensarlo dos veces tome su mano y me abalance sobre el. Senti sus brazos en mi espalda y le devolví el abrazo, definitivamente era el mejor sueño que había tenido.

-Ikuto!- mencionar su nombre era gratificante, me sentía muy feliz…

-Amu-chan, vamos Amu-chan!, vas a llegar tarde! Amu-chan!- una voz familiar me gritaba, era molesta.

-Amu-chan, levántate!- Ahora era otra voz diferente la que me llamaba.

Intente abrir los ojos, pero una luz me lo impedía.

-Amu-chan vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!!- Era Ran la que me gritaba.-Amu? Deja de soñar hoy hay examen!!-Cierto hoy tenía examen, era lunes.

-Humm- me quejaba mientras intentaba abrir los ojos y ver la hora. ¡Dios santo! Era ya muy tarde.

Dada la hora y que queda lejos mi escuela me fui sin desayunar.

-Uff…je…je…- Esto de corres me iba agotando, me quedaba sin aire y tenía hambre, me lo decían ruidos de mi estomago-Fue… mala idea… no co…mer…hambree…-

-Amu-chan eso te pasa por levantarte tarde- me dijo Ran en tono de reproche pero sonreía como si me perdiera de un chiste.

-Si y también por estar soñando con Ikuto- Dijo Miki mientras esbozaba una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Qué??- como lo supo- ¡E…so es una mentira!!-intente conserva la calma- Como podría yo soñar con un tipo como él! ¡Es un tontería de solo pensarlo ja!.-

-Amu-chan entonces por que repetías su nombre en sueños?- Me dijo Suu con su característica amabilidad

-Yo no repetía su nombre!- no puede ser, dije su nombre en voz alta se supone que lo había soñado…Soñado! Ahora recordaba mi sueño, Tadase había escogido a Amuleto de Corazón e Ikuto a… a mí.

-Amu…- me dijo Eru, no había notado su presencia- No sabía que te gustaba Ikuto…- parecía que no lo sabía.

-Que?! No, claro que no me gusta- lo dije en forma "CooL" ocultando mi repentino sonrojo.- Ikuto?, claro que no!-.

-No es verdad!- dijo Ran en forma enérgica- Amu-chan sueña con Ikuto! ¡Amu-chan ama a Ikuto!- me tomaron por sorpresa las palabras, intente callarla pero se movía demasiado rápido.

-Les digo que no me gusta Ikuto!!- me di cuenta que ya no hablábamos en voz baja sino estábamos gritando.

-Amu-chan- dijo Miki mientras señalaba un montón de personas- Te están viendo raro- era cierto no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegando al escuela y me miraban raro.

-Eh… em, ¿Qué miran?-Les dije con mi respectiva personalidad en la escuela, en ese momento me alegro que me había hecho de un reputación pues solo gritaron " Sexy y CooL" y después se fueron.

Comenzaron las clases y en la primera hora tenía el examen pero no pude concéntrame mucho en él , sino decidí recordar el sueño que había tenido poniendo demasiada atención al porque Ikuto estaba en mi sueño, eso era algo extraño, pero lo que no era lo de Tadase y lo Amuleto de Corazón ( lo que le gustaba una personalidad mía, pero sin ser yo) eso ya lo sabía pero aun tenía una pequeña esperanza de que algún día le gustara mas yo que ella, aun lo esperaba, pero yo nunca podría ser Amuleto de Corazón por más que quisiera, no era yo, no le gustaba yo!. Esa realidad me hacía daño, recuerdo sus palabras "Tu eres la persona que me gusta" si era yo pero tampoco era yo… Nunca había pensado en eso ahora y descubrir eso era un problema ahora con lo de mi nuevo huevo perder sueños y esperanzas lo podía ahora hacer un personalidad X, pero ahora que importaba ya que ella había elegido permanecer al lado de Utau… lo que me llevaba a otro problema, Ikuto y mi sueño en donde lo elegía por encima de Tadase ( como si hubiera otra alternativa) a decir verdad me llevaba mejor con Ikuto, la verdad no sabía si me gustaba o no, tampoco del lado de él, no sabía si le gustaba o solo me seguía por molestar a alguien pero en final de aquel día ( el dia mi cita con Tadase, cuando Ikuto nos interrumpió) me decía algo que no lograba comprender. Era la hora del almuerzo e intentaba recordar el final de aquel agotador dia…

"Era ya tarde, la hora del crepúsculo para ser exacta, ya Kairi se había ido, que me había ayudado a comer los helados, diciendo que tenía algo pendiente que hacer las chicas también ya se habían ido les insistí que se fueran pues se veían cansadas, me dijeron que las acompañara pero desistí mejor me quedaba. Estaba cansada de oírlos pelear. Ikuto los molestaba con algo de un hermano mayor, y Tadase solo le decía "Cállate, cállate", pero la pelea dejo de ser sobre eso y paso a ser sobre mi…

-Por qué demonios sigues a Hinamori-san?- preguntaba Tadase con una rabia repentina.

-De que sirve que se lo cuente a un mocoso como tu- Ikuto parecía divertido al hacer fastidiar a Tadase- No lo entenderías de todas formas- Se rio divertido.

-Apareces de la nada, te vas y la ayudas- Parecía que le dolía decir aquellas palabras- Eres de Easter eres nuestro enemigo!, pero aun así…- Ya habían dejado de pelear ahora solo hablaban- Aquel dia en que fue a pelear sola contra Nikaidou nos dijiste donde estaba, siempre estas donde ella esta-No sabía que se había dado cuenta de eso- Que es que acaso…- No podía completar la frase, note un profundo dolor en sus ojos- ¡Que es que acaso te gusta Hinamori-san- Que? Eso era real le… gustaba yo.

- La verdad no se- De la nada apareció delante de mí y me tomo por el mentón- Dime Amu… deberías gustarme- tarde varios segundos en volver a concéntrame pues sus ojos me atraparon por completo.

- …Yo…- Trate de decir algo inteligente pero no me salían las palabras, no me podía concentrar, me estudiaba con la mirada como si buscara una respuesta-…n…o…no…lo- buscando alguna forma de poder concertarme desvié la mirada-… yo no lo sé… Ikuto-.

-¡Aléjate de ella gato ladrón!- Grito Tadase furioso.

-Amu…- Ikuto susurro mi nombre y busco mi mirada y junto su rostro al mío. Sentí como la sangre se me acumulaba en las mejillas, tenía la expresión seria pero al ver mi reacción esbozo una sonrisa picara- No lo sabes eh?...- su aliento se expandió por todo mi rostro. Inclino más su rostro al mío, no sabía que planes tenia pero solo se rio tranquilamente y se aparto- Nos vemos…Amu- y con un ágil salto desapareció entre los árboles.

-Hinamori-san estas bien?-Tadase corría en dirección a mí con los ojos llenos de preocupación- No te hizo nada? Eso gato ladrón me las va a pagar lo próxima vez! Eh Hinamori-san estas bien?- me pregunto angustiado.

-Eh…- Trate de decir algo coherente pero aun estaba en estado de shock, los ojos de Ikuto aun me tenia aturdida-Emm si estoy bien… este- me puse de pie rápido- vamos aun es temprano sigamos- la verdad ya quería irme a casa pero trate de que Tadase no se preocupara- si?

-Si!- Se limito a responder pero tenía una sonrisa que se ensanchaba por su rostro.

Ya era tarde así que no hicimos mucho solo paseamos un poco mas por el parque. Estaba oscureciendo asi que le dije que tenía unos pendientes que hacer, Tadase insistió en acompañarme pero le dije que no se molestara, se limito a asentir pero pude notar una leve preocupación en sus ojos…

Llegando a casa tome una ducha y me acosté, sentía la mirada preocupada de Ran, Suu, Miki y Eru, pero no tenía ganas de hablar. Se suponía que iba a ser uno de los días más felices de mi vida pues tuve una cita con Tadase pero me sentía aun mas confundida de mis sentimientos…

…Ikuto…, fue mi último pensamiento antes de quedarme dormida"

El resto del dia fue largo y agotador. Tadase, Kairi, Rima, Yaya y hasta el profesor Nikaidou me preguntaba que que era lo que me pasaba, que estaba muy distraída pero en todas la ocasiones respondía que solo tenía sueño .También note la leve preocupación de las chicas pero decidí no hacer caso. Tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar. Definitivamente sentía algo por Ikuto pero no quería que fuera algo demasiado fuerte, se suponía que ya me gustaba alguien. Tadase mi príncipe, el era el que me gustaba solo el, tenia lindos momentos con el, mi primera y segunda cita fueron con el, pero… esos días también involucraban a Ikuto… la vez que descubrí que mi candado y su llave asían juego, y aquella vez en el parque… no prefería no recordarlo pero aun asi le lijo a Tadase que su cola me seguía, que habrá querido decir con eso?, significaba algo?, y lo mas impórtate por que me seguía a mi? Será que acaso yo le… no! No era posible que se interesara en mi, moví la cabeza intentando sacar los pensamientos de mi mente. Sin darme cuenta había llegado a aquel templo donde fui con el hermano de Nadeshiko, no recordaba bien su nombre, pero aquí era donde se hacían peticiones sobre el amor y todo eso…

-Amu-chan- me llamo Ran sacándome de mis pensamientos-¿Qué asemos aquí?-pregunto preocupada.

-Eh? No se…- Que asía aquí.

-Vienes a hacer una petición?- me pregunto Miki con cara preocupado pero aun asi pude notar picardía en sus ojos.

-Em… si supongo- Esta vez no le pedí un novio si no que me ayudara a aclara mis sentimientos, lo necesitaba.

Cuando llege a casa ya era tarde, ya estaba lista la cena. Me alegre de que mis padres no me preguntaran nada sobre mi estado de animo ya que estaba acostubrada a no hablar con ellos, termine de cenar rápido, fui a tomar un baño y me fui a dormir, la verdad no tenia sueño, pero no tenia nada mas que hacer…

Intente hallarle sentido a mi extraño sueño de ayer, no tenia ningún sentido, pero gracias a aquel sueño pude darme cuenta de algo…

Ikuto me gustaba, no sabia cuanto pero me gustaba aunque yo no lo quisiera asi…

--

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, me esforzare para continuarlo.

Lo quise hacer desde el punto de vista de Amu pues es un personaje que me gusta mucho y trate de ponerme en sus zapatos y asi poder describir como se enamoraría de Ikuto pues yo ya lo hice XD, Talvez valla un poco lento lo del AmuTo pero creo que seria lo mejor

Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos!!


	2. Chapter 2

Amaneciendo…

8 de octubre, mi cumpleaños número 11, esperaba que nadie su acordara de mi cumpleaños no me gusta que me presten demasiada atención, así que no le dije a nadie sobre este día,( bueno solo las chicas y mi familia) no me quería levantar , hoy no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, no me gustan las sorpresas, pero tenía que hacerlo le prometí a Tadase que iría, para mi desgracia en ese momento le hubiera prometido lo que sea, me alegraba que aun me gustara Tadase, si!, se supone que solo él me gustaba, se suponía…, bueno no quise pensar en eso, no quería estar todo el maldito día estar pensando en eso y aguantar las preguntas de todos, así que con un movimiento ágil me levante de mi cama, pues no quería despertar a las chicas, era algo malo pero no quería que empezaran con las felicitaciones, no me gustaban mis cumpleaños, los odiaba. Me fui de puntitas hasta la puerta, un leve crujido sonó de la puerta, hace mucho que no hacia ruido y este día si…

-A…mu-chan-maldición!

-Emm… Si Ran?- ahora todas se estaban levantando.

-¿Qué haces?, ¿Ya es de mañana?- sonaba un poco feliz, pero aun se frotaba los ojos.

-Eh…no solo voy al baño, jeje- esperaba no sonar tan obvia.

-¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños!- grito Eru entusiasmada ya levantada.

-Maldición…- murmure para mí misma.

-Si es cierto!- gritaba Miki pero tenía un sonrisa picara en el rostro. Miki siempre sabía algo que yo no.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- me felicitaron al unisonó.

- Eh, si gracias ahora me voy a bañar ya es tarde- la verdad era demasiado temprano.

-Claro Amu- me dijo Suu con su característica amabilidad, pero parecía confundida.

Cuando llegue a la escuela era bastante temprano, pero no quería estar un segundo más en mi casa, empezaron con felicitaciones, regalos, planes, abrazos… uff, eso realmente me agotaba. La verdad era muy temprano, aun no llegaba nadie, para pasar el rato me puse a ojear la notas de ayer y en una de ellas encontré un pequeño papel con una pequeña huella de gato en el centro. Qué demonios significaba esto…

-Buenos días Amu- oí por detrás la voz de Rima, rápido oculte el papel entre mi cuaderno y lo deje debajo de mi butaca.

-Buenos días- intente calmar mi expresión.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los demás alumnos y el profesor, estaba a punto de comenzar la clase y Tadase no llegaba aun…

-Bueno empecemos la clase- el profesor Nikaidou se dirigió a todo el grupo.

-Buenos días profesor- apareció Tadase en la puerta y se dirigió a su asiento, pero pude notar una rápida mirada al profesor y luego se volvió a mi- Buenos días Hinamori-san- me hacía muy feliz el que dijera mi nombre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sin más se sentó en su lugar, al parecer no sabía nada sobre mi cumpleaños, eso era un gran alivio.

Las clase pasaron rápido y en el almuerzo no mencionaron nada de mi cumpleaños solo de una junta urgente en el Jardin Real, no tenia mas planes que hacer, aparte no quería llegar temprano a casa asi que acepte sin ninguna queja.

Después del toque de salida Tadase, Rima y hasta Nikaidou-sensei salieron disparados, algo raro en Rima y Tadase ya que siempre nos íbamos juntos.

Llegando al Jardin no se escuchaba ningún ruido parecía que no hubiera nadie y al entrar confirme mis sospechas no había nadie, camine hasta la mesa donde eran las juntas de los guardianes pero nada, ¿Dónde están todos? Me preguntaba a mi misma…

-¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMU!!- unas voces gritaban desde mi espalda.

-Maldición…-murmure para mi misma antes de darme la vuelta. Estaban todos, Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Kairi, con sus respectivos guardianes chara, también estaban Ran, Suu, Miki, Eru, hasta Kukai y Nikaidou-sensei, mis amigos estaban ahí, sería una tarde larga…

Tadase que estaba en el centro, dio un paso hacia mi y me entrego un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hinamori-san- me sonreía Tadase con gran calidez, pronto sentí la sangre subir hasta mi rostro.

-Gra…gracias- fue lo único que pude responder con claridad. Antes de que me apretara en un gran abrazo.

-Dejémonos de romanticismo y comencemos la fiesta!- grito Kukai con gran entusiamos.

La tarde no fue tan larga como pensaba, recibí muchos regalos a pesar de mis continuas quejas. Tadase me regalo, aparte del ramo de rosas, otro broche en forma de corazón, pero ahora de color rojo, se parecía bastante al de Amuleto de Corazón pero decidí no prestarle demasiada atención a ese detalle. De los demás recibí collares, aretes, chocolates, un oso de peluche y de las chicas recibí un hermoso brazalete, en fin no fue tan malo, pero estaba un poco cansada, mas bien sofocada y harta de tanta atención, así que invente que tenía que ayudarle a mi madre a hacer las compras, asi que me fui temprano, tome en una bolsa todos los regalos y los deje con el festejo.

Estaba ya oscuro, pero aun no quería ir a casa, me esperaba, seguramente, mi familia completa y mas felicitaciones, regalos, y abrazos, no de solo pensarlo me daban escalofríos, así que caminaba lo más lento posible, aunque con miedo, porque iba por una parte desolada…

-Ya es muy tarde para que las niñas estén en la calle- escuche una risita reprimida a mis espaldas-Ya está muy oscuro para que estés sola en un lugar tan peligroso- me di la vuelta pero no había nadie- Feliz cumpleaños…Amu- susurraba aquella sensual voz, me voltee hasta donde procedía aquella voz y me encontré a Ikuto con una sonrisa reprimida y una hermosa rosa blanca en sus manos.

-I…Ikuto!- me sorprendió mucho verlo asi que pegue un leve brinco ante mi sorpresa-Eh… como supiste… eso- odiaba que me mirara tan fijamente, no podía concertarme en encontrar las palabras correctas y siempre sentía el leve cosquilleo en mis mejillas.

-Un pajarito me lo dijo- en ese instante oi el sonido mas hermoso en mi vida, la risa tranquila de Ikuto- Toma- me extendió aquella hermosa rosa.

-Eh? Para mi?- estaba segura de que estaba soñando.

-Hmp, dime quien mas cumple años aqui?- me miro con una sonrisa confundida, pero con una picardía extraña en sus ojos.

-Wow! Es… - no podía encontrar una palabra que la describiera- es… hermosa- le di una vuelta y note algo peculiar en la rama de a rosa, un pequeño pedazo de papel con una pequeña huella en el centro-Esto es?... el de la nota en mi cuaderno, fuiste tu!- pregunte con un hilo de histeria en mi voz.

-Oh, que va- parecía que se divertía- ¿Enserio creíste que es huella era mía?- me pregunto con incredulidad.

-Era mia-nya!- yuto salió de su espalda, por un momento me olvide de las chicas, gire a los lados y ai estaban pero sonreían divertidas.

-Valla, parece que no fui el único que te dio una rosa- sentí su mano por mi brazo y me arrebato la bolsa donde traia los obsequios- Oh, del Mini Rey- pregunto riéndose, me di la vuelta para encararlo, pero pude presivir algo en sus ojos era… dolor. Un momento!...

-Ey! No tomes las cosas sin permiso!-

-Bueno no te enfades- avanzo un paso asi mi- Cumpleañera…- me tomo por la cintura y acerco su rostro hacia el mío- Amu…- me miro fijamente con juego en los ojos, sentí todo mi rostro caliente, sabia que estaba roja, pero no podía resistirme ante sus ojos, me gustaba Ikuto, no podía.

-No… no lo estoy….-

-Esta bien, vámonos- se alejo, pero examinando mi rostro, no se que vio, pero volvió a reir como un angel y empezó a caminar, con la bolsa de los obsequios en el brazo.

-Vámonos? A donde vas?- sentí una nota de histeria en mi voz no quería que se fuera.

-Que no lo vez?- volteo el rostro, pero siguió caminando- Te llevo a casa- me dijo con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro.

-A casa?- pregunte con demasiada alegría y me encamine a su lado, me volteo a ver con la misma sonrisa seductora y se la devolví con la mejor sonrisa que pude… ¡Las chicas!... me acorde de pronto-Chicas?!, ¿Dónde están?-, voltea a todos lados pero no estaban.

-Ya se fueron junto con Yuto- me sonrió paciente- Al parecer para darnos un poco de privacidad- rio, al notar mi expresión, apreté un poco la rosa que me dio Ikuto, pero no me había fijado que tenia una espina.

-Auch!- me queje.

-Amu?- se paro, y miro mi dedo sangrando- Aii! no tienes remedio- gimió , tomo la rosa con una mano y con la otra tomo mi mano, examino mi dedo, ya no sentía mis piernas, creía que me iba a caer, nunca había tenido tanto acercamiento con Ikuto, y en rápido movimiento llevo mi dedo a su boca.

-Qu..Que estas asiendo!?-

-Ey! No te pongas histérica- se solto la mano me entrego la rosa y sonrio-Vamos, ya es tarde- y volvió a retomar el paso. Lo seguí.

En el camino no hablamos pero me sentía bastante cómoda, la verdad nunca me había sentido tan comoda con un hombre, aparte de papa, ya en una ocasión había estado can Tadase a solas , pero no me había sentido tan comoda como con Ikuto, estaba de buen humor, asi que empecé a tararear una canción…

-Valla estas de buen humor-

-Sip, es que a sido mi mejor cumpleños- y me eche a reir, no sabia la razón, pero me resultaba tan fácil ser yo misma frente a Ikuto.

Llegando a casa pude oir la música y muchos gritos dentro…

-Ahh…- suspire

-No que estabas de buen humor Amu-

-Ey si! Es cierto aguantare a mi familia! Sii!- grite enérgicamente, me sentía tan feliz en este momento asi que podría soportarlo- Bueno…- no quería que viera mi cara entristecida, asi que le di la espalda- Nos vemos Ikuto- no quería despedirme- Gracias…-

-Espera Amu- me dijo, me tomo por la cintura y me apretó- Feliz cumpleaños y duermas bien…Amu- me susurro al oído. Me quede ahí quita sin hacer nada, solo disfrutando el momento y grabando en mi memoria su fragancia. Finalmente se aparto y se fue sin decir nada mas.

Necesite varios minutos para despejar mi mente y poder entrar. La fiesta no fue tan dura, no estaba conciente de cuantas personas había, estaba demasiado ocupada en creerme lo que me abia pasado. Se fueron temprano, asi que me fui a mi habitación, las chicas me miraban con mucho interés en los ojos, pero antes de que dijeran algo, les advertí que estaba cansanda y me acoste.

Definitivamente amaba mis cumpleaños.


	3. Crepusculo

Crepusculo…

Los primeros rayos del dia me levantaron, tratando de esquivar al astro rey, me di la vuelta, quería volver a dormir, tarde varios segundos en analizar el dia anterior…

-Oh!- me levante demasiado rápido que me maree. Ayer había pasado casi todo la noche con…Ikuto. Aun no lo podía creer, las sonrisas de Ikuto, a decir verdad nunca lo abia visto tan soriente,me llevaba mucho mejor con el ahora, nuestra relación mejoraba, eso me hacia feliz , pero la verdad, el y yo, eramos enemigos, lo eramos, el trabajaba en la compañía Easter, la misma compañía que le quitaba los sueños a los niños, pero yo sabia que no era malo, solo… por alguna razón el estaba con ellos, los problemas de Ikuto, eran muy difíciles de saber para mi, nunca sabia lo que le pasaba por la mente, por que me dio la rosa…. ¡La rosa!, corri hacia el estante de mi habitación, allí estaba tan hermosa como ayer, ¿por que?, ¿Por qué?, era todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, porque sucedió lo que ayer paso con Ikuto, seguramente era un sueño, pero la rosa blanca era una muestra de que aquello no fue un sueño…, porque se comporto asi conmigo, y que demonios fue aquello del abrazo, sentí una calidez, una sensación, la cual no sabia lo que significaba…

Lo mas extraño fue el comportamiento de Ikuto, nunca se había comportado asi, recuerdo el dia en la feria, aun me preguntaba por que me había llevado allí, me la pase realmente bien, hacia mucho ya desde que me comportaba asi, hacia ya mucho desde que me divertía, la verdad no se porque me comportaba asi con el, era fácil ser yo misma enfrente de el, no sentía la necesidad de ser otra persona cuando estaba con el, y de decir lo que pensaba!, eso era algo malo, nunca antes le había contado sobre lo de mi cambio de personalidad a alguien, pero sus palabras me alentaban que era fuerte, ese dia me di cuenta que no tenia ni la minima idea de sus problemas, de lo que le pasaba por la mente, los problemas que el enfrentaba eran muy difíciles para mi, no sabia nada de el, nada…,quisiera saber mas de el. Tenia que preguntarle sobre le porque siempre me salvava, y su extraño comportamiento ayer…

Estaba decidida en preguntarle, pero eso era lo difícil…

-Amu-chan!!- grito enérgicamente Ran desde el otro extremo de mi habitación.

-Jeje- repetí desganada, ahora tenia que decirles todo lo que paso.

-Nos diras todo lo que susedio anoche con Ikuto- se dirijio Miki hasta donde yo estaba, esa no era un pregunta era una exigencia.

-Emm… no paso nada no se de que hablan- que mala suerte, rezaba con que no preguntaran- Nada de nada- sonreí pero no me salió muy natural que digamos.

-Mentirosa!- gritaba Eru- Ahora nos diras que relación tienes con el enamorado de Utau-chan- me gritaba como si me regañase

-Amu-chan, dinos que paso- apareció Su, esbozando una sonrisa infundiéndome valor.

-….- suspire, que mas daba, tarde o temprano lo sabrían, les conte lo que paso después de que se fueron, su ofrecimiento para llevarme casa, omitiendo la extraña reacción de Ikuto al momento de espinarme con la rosa, y mi estupendo humor mientras estaba a su lado.

-Y eso fue todo- les dije, pero aun me miraban sonrientes, supongo que estaban felices, bueno eso creía, pues yo si lo estaba, y bastante, pero también confundida aun mas, ¿Por qué me trataba así? ¿Por qué el?, 

aparte de eso mis sentimientos acerca de Tadase y mis sentimientos así Ikuto, aun tenía que aclarar eso, pero ya era tarde, hora de ir a la escuela.

Me fui sin desayunar, ya que tenía un repentino y horrible dolor de cabeza, que hizo que me dieran unas nauseas terribles, mi madre trato de convérseme de no ir a la escuela, pero gracias a mi comportamiento con ella, la pude convencer, batallando, por que según ella, podría tener fiebre, la verdad no me sentía tan mal, asi que me fui sin más ni mas, lo que me pareció muy raro, es que las chicas no dijeron nada acerca de mi salud o de que me quedara, a lo mejor no me veía tan mal.

El camino a la escuela fue normal, Ran o las demás peleaban, reian, todo normal, pero lo mas raro es que no me preguntaron nada mas, era raro pero bueno, después iba terminado contándoles lo ultimo, el abrazo, cuando recordé ese momento sentí que la sangre subia a mi rostro, intente calmar mi exprecion y pensar en otra cosa, ya había llegado al salón, había un extraño grupo de personas, gritando alrededor de alguien, debería de ser Tadase seguramente, le hubiera hablado pero me sentí mareada de nuevo y me volvió el dolor de cabeza, asi que me sente en mi lugar…

-Amu-chan, ¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunto Ran preocupada, colocando su mano subre mi frente- Estas muy caliente!- .

Le iba a contestar, que no era nada pero…

-Amu-chan no me vas a saludar, te extrañe mucho- una voz familiar me llamo desde el monton de gente, hacia tanto que no escuchaba esa voz imposible de olvidar para mi.

El monton de gente se disperso y entre ellos pude ver a Nadeshiko ¡Era Nadeshiko!

-Na…nadeshiko?- era imposible que estuviese aquí

-Hola- me dijo sonriente, sin pensarlo dos veces me avalanze sobre ella, recibiendo unas miradas de asombre deprate de mis compañeros, decidi ignorarlo pues una de mis mejores amigas estaba aquí, y quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuviera aquí.

Tenia tantas cosas que hablar con ella, pero llego el profesor Nikaidou y sento a toda la clase, pensé que Nadeshiko se iba a ir, pero se sento en un lugar que estaba vacio atrás de mi. El profesor menciono que Nadeshiko se iba a quedar por una semana, esto me sorprendió mucho, asi que le pregunte por que tan poco, era por el trebajo de su padre.

Aun no lo podía creer, realmente estaba muy feliz, le sonreí sinceramente y esta me la regreso, pero me entrego una nota que estaba escrita con su perfecta caligrafia:

"Me alegro que ya seas tu misma"

¿Yo misma?, la verdad ya habia empezado a comportarme como soy, pero aun no creía que fuera yo misma, aun no sabia quien era yo misma..

-Ou- me queje, la cabeza me punzo, una sensación que solo recorrió la parte de mi hemisferio derecho, sentí como si me fuera a desmayar, una sensación parecida a como cuando estuviera apunto de quedarme dormida…

-Amu-chan?- me llamo Nadeshiko preocupada- ¿Estas bien?-.

Su voz hizo que me recuperara, volvi en si.

-Sip, estoy bien- menti, durante la clase no me pude concentrar en lo que decía el profesor, trate de consentrame mejor en no volver a desmayarme, lo bueno es que después de comer algo en el almuezo me sentí mejor, pensé que esa era la razón por la cual me sentí tan mal, no habia comido, la noche anterior casi no habia cenado mucho. El resto de la clase me sentí mejor.

Al terminar las clase, Nadeshiko, Tadase y yo nos fuimos al Jardin Real, llegando comenzaron las presentaciones pues Kairi y Rima no la conozian en persona. Yaya se puso demasiado feliz, le abrazaba y gritaba. Kairi se presento con su apellido y diciéndole Reina, con respecto a Rima, tenia miedo a que se llevaran mal, pues las dos esran mis mejores amigas no podía elegir, pero no habia nada de que preocuparme, ya que empezaron a platicar y sonreírse, era un alivio.

Los guardianes también se pusieron muy felices, recibieron a Temari con los brazos abiertos…

-Ugg- me queje, la cabeza me volvió a doler, era una suerte que estaba lejos de todos, no quería que se preocuparan. Intente calmarme ya que Nadeshiko venia asía mi.

-Oigan chicos, me puedo robar a Amu un rato- Nadeshiko se dirigió a los demás, mientras me tomaba por el brazo- Me gustaría platicar con ella un rato- ya que todos asistieron, me jalo saliendo del Jardin real.

-Chicas vamon…- decidi no molestarlas, ya que estaban jugando todos.- Nadeshiko Temari no va a venir contigo?- le pregunte, eran raro que se separaran.

Nadeshiko solo negó con la cabeza- Quiere estar con los demás, vamos a Amu- me jalo mas el brazo- Vamos al mirador a ver el atardecer-. Me dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Tenia tantas cosas que contarles de mis trasformaciones y la de los demás, pero ella decidió conversar con el tema que quería dejar al ultimo…

-Amu-chan, ahora me vas a contar que a pasado con tu decisión- me pregunto Nadeshiko con una repentina curiosidad.

-Decisión?- a cual decisión se refería.

-La de tus sentimientos- dijo con total naturalidad.

-Mis sentimientos?!, Como lo supiste?!- note un hilo de histeria en mi voz.

-Oh, es cierto- me miro con una sonrisa triste- Mi hermano me lo conto todo- me tomo por sorpresa, y recordé a el dia con su hermano- Vamos dime como vas con Tadase, has avanzado?-

Con Tadase?, sentí como mi mirada se entristecía, intenmte calmar mi exprecion pero Nadeshiko se dio cuenta.

-Que pasa?- me pregunto preocupada, decido contarle todo.

En el camino hacia el mirador, me alivio el hecho de que el dolor de cabeza desapareció por completo y le conte que por dos personas ya sabia que era lo que sentía, solo eran mis amigos, le confese que esas personas eran Kairi y Kukai, espero una reacción por mencionar a Kukai, pero solo sonrio y dijo que ya lo sabia. Le conte que aparte de Tadase, habia otro, lo cual me confundía aun mas, le dije que su actitud hacia 

mi habia cambiado, cosa que no entendía, y también mi cambio de actitud hacia el, que ya no peleábamos tanto, el que se suponía que no debería de gustarme ya que eramos enemigos, Nadeshiko se sorpredio por la palabra "enemigos",espere, luego asistió y me dijo que continuara. Le dije que aun no sabia bien lo que sentía por el…

Lo mas raro es que Nadeshiko nunca me pregunto quien era la otra persona, eso era un gran alivio, ya que Nadeshiko, lo consideraba un gran enemigo y estaba segura que me iba a decir que me alejara de el, que era peligroso y malo, eso ya lo sabia, pero la verdad no creía que fuera tan malo y debería tener sus razones para ser de Easter, o al menos eso creía yo, desearía creerlo al 100 , pero aun estaba algo insegura.

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al mirador. Aun no atardecía por completo, pero el cielo era hermoso, también lo era el mirador, hacia tanto que no habia venido por aquí, una vez cuando Ami era mas pequeña. Se veía toda la cuidad, era hermoso.

El lugar realmente no habia cambiado mucho, el reloj enorme a un lado. Aun estaba el mismo barandal que siempre, demasiado pequeño, me daba miedo mirar para abajo, no estaba tan alto, pero aun asi…

-Asi que te gusta otro- me dijo Nadeshiko sacando me mis pensamientos- Desde cuando te empezó a gustar?, me refiero a que debió echo o debió haber pasado para que te dieras cuenta de lo que sentías?-.

-La noche de mi cumpleaños- respondi automáticamente.

- La noche de tu cumpleaños, debió haber sido importante, vamos dime, que ocurrió esa noche?- pensaba como decirle sin mencionar a Ikuto…

-Amu-chan!!- gritaba Ran a lo lejos- Amu-chan!!, por que nos dejaste- me reclamo Ran molesta

-Por que estaban con Temari- le dije pero faltaban las demás- Oye Ran, donde están las demás?- le pregunte.

-Vienen atrás- me dijo señalando detrás de su hombro.

-Ran!- gritaba Miki frustrada-¿Por qué no nos esperaste?- le reclamo llegando junto con Su hacia donde estábamos.

-Eres muy mala Ran- le dio Su a Ran un poco agitada.- Es difícil seguirte el paso, ¿Por qué ibas tan rápido?-.

-No se enojen, es que me preocupaba Amu- Ran volteo su cabeza hacia mi dirección.- ¿ No te has sentido mal Amu-chan?, es que hace rato estabas tan mal…- me miro Ran con ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Estabas mal Amu-chan?- Nadeshiko alzo la voz por lo menos tres octavas mas- ¿Qué tienes te sientes mal?-

-No, no me siento mal- voltee el rostro, le iba a decir que nunca estuve mal, pero no me salía lo de la mentira- es que… yo…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, te ubieras ido a casa directamente- parecía molesta.

-No enserio- intente demostrarle que me sentía bien, asi que empeze a dar vueltas- ya ves estoy bi…- sentí como me iba al suelo.

-Amu-chan!!- gritaron todas al unisonó.

-¿Estas bien Amu-chan?- me dijo Nadeshiko, me alcanzo a tomar antes de que me cayera.

-Si, no es nada- intente calmarla, no era para tanto.

-No- me dijo Nadeshiko, mas bien parecía que me habia gritado- Sientate- no me habia dado cuenta de que había una banca- No te muevas de aquí, voy por agua- y se fue.

-Amu-chan, te sientes bien?- me pregunto Su preocupada.

-Si, no es para tanto- me levante de la banca.

-Amu-chan no te levantes, Nadeshiko dijo que no movieras- la ignore y segi caminando hasta el barandal que estaba cerca. Odiaba que me prestaran tanta atención, no estaba tan mal.

-Pero si me siento bien!- el sol se estaba metiendo- Es hermoso…- susurre- se podía ver toda la ciudad.-Ran!- le grite volteándome hacia su dirección- Vamos ven…- de nuevo vi el suelo demasiado cerca, estaba segura que esta vez si me iba a caer... pero no, sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Amu?- me pregunto una voz _demasiada _familiar para mí- ¿Estas bien?.

-I…kuto!- intente zafarme de sus brazos pero me levanto en vino como si pesare 5 kilos- ¡Bajame!- sentía toda mi cara roja, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca.

-Oye no te muevas tanto!-

-Bajame!- me movia insistentemente, hasta que me sento en la banca donde estaba sentada.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto, pero puso su frente sobre la mia, siempre hacia ese tipo de cosas con tanta facilidad.

-Cla..claro que estoy bien!!- me levante de un brinco. Error, no sentí las piernas.

-Uyy, cuidado- me tomo antes de que me cayera y me volvió a sentar- Creo que no deberías de moverte-me dijo con un tono burlon,volvi mi rostro hacia su dirección con mi rostro enojado, tenia unas cuantas palabritas que decirle, pero…¿Te sientes mejor?- me miro con unos ojos… todo lo que planeaba decirle se borro de mi mente, eso ojos, acaso sabia lo que provocaba en mi?, me quede allí mirándolo, sentía como si mi corazón se salía de mi pecho, me miraba con sus hermosos ojos, pensaba que se estaba burlando, pero en sus ojos no habia ningún rastro de burla- Amu?- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos-¿Estas bien?.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asistir, aun no me recuperaba de su mirada, buscaba mirar hacia otro lado, si volvia ver esos ojos, ahora si me iba a desmayar… y pude ver el Crepúsculo…

-Es hermoso…- susurre.

-Que?- me pregunto Ikuto confundido.

-Es la hora del crepúsculo- le dije sin dejar de mirar el horizonte después no se que me harian esos ojos si volvia hacia el.

-Si…- susurro Ikuto…

Y allí nos quedamos, no se cuanto tiempo, pero no me importaba, esta al lado de Ikuto, mirando el cielo mas lindo que habia visto, el tiempo era lo que menos importaba. Me acomode y puse mis manos a los lados… De pronto sentí una de sus manos obre la mia volví a mirarlo, pero miraba hacia el atardecer, parecía que no se habia dado cuenta, pero yo si lo mire sorprendida pero se veía tranquilo, era la primera vez que lo veía asi, estaba feliz, sentí una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ikuto volvió hacia mi, parecía como si estuviera estudiando mi rostro, al final solo sonrió…¿Sonrió?!... Era la primera vez que lo habia visto sonreir asi, era hermoso, nunca soreia asi ¿Por qué nunca lo habia visto sonreir?... después me miro serio y con ojos llenos de fuego, la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas ¡Deberia estar prohibido ser tan guapo!. Tuve la estúpida reaccion de cerrar los ojos y comenze a sentir su repiracion muy cerca… pero se alejo rápidamente..

-Maldición!- dijo Ikuto muy bajito, abri los ojos y se levanto dispuesto a irse, me levante rápido, no lo iba a dejar irse asi sin mas que decir asi que lo tome del brazo.

-¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto!- grito Nadeshiko furiosa-¡Alejate de ella!

Ikuto no se tomo la molestia de mirarla a los ojos, y jalo del brazo para que le soltara.

-No espera!- no lo quise soltar

-Amu?... me miro Ikuto confundido.

-No te vallas!- dejo de forcejear y lo solte- Ikuto, ¿Por qué?, no entiendo, ¡No te entiendo!- me sentí estúpida cuando mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, ¿Por qué lloraba?, tenia tan guardados estos sentimientos de confusión que de una u otra forma iban a salir- Primero me tratas fríamente y luego eres amable y otra vez fríamente!- esta vez estaba mas que confundida, sobre todo ahora por lo ocurrido, su mano, su rostro tan cerca…

-Amu-chan…- Nadeshiko susurro mi nombre.

-Yo…- dijo Ikuto- Por que me….- de pronto no sentí mi cuerpo…

-Amu!!- grito alguien a lo lejos…

Los rayos del sol eran molestos… me dolían los ojos, me di la vuelta intentando dormir pero recordé lo que paso…

/

Wa!! Por fin!

Lo siento es que la escuela me consume T.T

Es mala!¬¬

Ahora espero que les guste me esforcé mucho para acabarlo, no podía pero sus comentarios me animaron!! Muchas Gracias!!, este miren, me ekiboke en algunos detalles como el cumple de Amu y el nombre del guardian de Ikuto, esque no habia leído bien la información, es qe me empezó a gustar la pareja y empeze a escribir. Jejeje lo siento! . Bueno ahora los coments!:

Noe94-13: Si ya se!! quiero un cumpleaños asi! xD

emina1403: oh que linda n/n gracias!! Espero que me salga bien! Jeje

Amuto-fan93: Yo también kiero uno buaa!! T.T si lo se se me hace que se habia tardado. Es cierto amu e ikuto van mejorando! Viva el Amuto! gracias por tu review

x M i z z: Gaa!! Gracias por tu comentario! Espero qe te guste

Fanshugochara: Sii! Es que son poquitos xD! Perdón por la tardansa u.u

Noe94-13: Enserio te a gustado? ¡Que alegría!!, perdón por la tardanza, espero que te guste!

Nami-Sinohichi: Si lo se, error mio u.u, espero que te guste!

Misty Takenouchi Hanakogane...: Si otro error mio u.u, jaja gracias por tu coment.

akari-daishi: Kya!! Gracias!!, perdón por la tardanza u.u, por cierto ami me pasaría lo mismo que a ti xD pero creo ke me ubiera desmayado n.n ¡Gracias!

Bueno me voii llendo, le juro que lo voii a continuar, aunque sea lo ultimo que aga xD, Gracias por leerlo enserio!

Bueno espero sus Reviews

Matta-Ne!!

.


	4. Deseo de media noche

Deseo de Media noche

Los rayos del sol eran molestos… me dolían los ojos, me di la vuelta intentando dormir pero recordé lo que paso…

-Oh!- me levante rápidamente, me sentí muy mareada y de mi frente cayo un pequeño pedazo de tela-Pero que demon…- porque estaba en mi habitación? ,¿Qué demonios? No pensaba bien, sentía la mente algo bloqueada

Lo último que recordaba era que me sentía muy mal, que me había desmayado y… a Ikuto frente a mi. ¿Me pregunto si habrá sido un sueño? Me pude haber desmayado en el salón de clases y no recordaba nada y eso de Ikuto o hasta el regreso de Nadeshiko podrían haber sido un sueño, pero si no lo era ¿Qué demonios hacía en mi habitación?, eso lo hacía parecer un sueño.

De pronto me recordé a las chicas, ellas me dirían si era un sueño

-Ran!- grite, no tan fuerte, pero no me contesto-Ran?- me dirigí a donde dormían, los huevos aun estaban cerrados- Supongo que aun están dormidas…- dije para mi misma. Todo parecía tan normal, nada raro a mi alrededor.

-Guuu...- me queje escaleras abajo, mi estomago me gruñía, tenia hambre- Mama!- le grite.

-En la cocina Amu-chan- que bueno, tenía hambre- Amu-chan ya te sientes mejor?- me pregunto preocupada.

-Umm, si mama, me siento mucho mejor- intente sonar bien, aun me sentía algo desorientada.

-Uhh… la verdad aun te vez un poco roja...- me dijo con cara preocupada pero sus ojos me escondían algo mas.

-Roja? **A** que te refieres?-

- Por la fiebre, hija-

-Fiebre?- que decía? habia tenido fiebre?.

-Si, tenias mucha fiebre, no lo recuerdas?- me pregunto algo confundida, con razón tenia el pedazo de papel en la frente, según mi mama habia tenido mucha fiebre, entonces… eso podría significar un sueño, ¡Si eso era!, eso debía haber sido un sueño, Ikuto…

-Amu-chan?, que pasa?- mi mama rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-A no nada, es que me quede pensando…, me voy a mi habitación…- le dije un poco desanimada.

-Amu-chan pareces distraída?- me dijo mi madre preocupda.

-Seguramente sigue pensado en ese que la trajo- la voz de mi papa procedía atrás, se oia molesto.

-Eh?- pero que demonios decía?

- Si eso tipo que te trago a la casa- pregunto ahora parecía ofendido

- Papa no se de que hablas?- ahora me inculpaba de algo que ni recordaba

- Ayy si!- se puso detrás de mi madre y fingió que lloraba- Ahora no lo recuerdas, me haces llorar hija-

- No se a que te refieres?- quien me dejo en la casa?

-Hermana mayor!, mi papa no miente, pero dime- ami se subió a una silla y me susurro al oído- quien es el chico, es tu nuevo novio?-

-Mi NOVIO?!!!, ok ya me perdí, de que hablan? , no lo entieno!- grite frustada

-Hija que no lo recuerdas- dijo mi mama con voz calmada- te desmayaste en el parque y tu amiga vino con un chico que te traia en brazos…- de pronto me predi en lo que dijo mi madre, fue real

-Fue real…- dije sin querer en voz alta.

-Por que tenías mucha fiebre- termino la frase

-Fiebre?... - fue real, fue real, fue real entonces…- ¿No fue… un sueño?-

- Un sueño? A que te…-

-Ikuto- dije para mi misma- Ikuto!!- grite y subi las escaleras corriendo, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estaba?... Me detuve en frente de las escaleras cuando recordé lo que le habia dicho, todo lo que habia dicho- No, Ikuto… ahh!!- grite desesperada, ¿Por qué le habia dicho eso? Qué pena ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?- No que pena-

-Amu hija este… - mi madre me decía desde las escaleras- Oye ya te sientes bien, digo, para que vallas a la escuela-.

-La escuela?-

-Si ya es hora, ¿Ya te sientes bien hija?-

-Si, si ya me siento mejor, pero la escuela?-

-Si, hoy es dia de escuela-…- Amu-chan puedes ir?-.

-Ehh…si…ya voy- entre a mi habitación y las luces de mi reloj de mesa brillaban, indicándome la hora. Demonios ya era demasiado tarde.

Como pude llege a la escuela, casi volando diría yo. En la entrada como siempre, vi a mis amigos, pero algo habia captado mi atención por demasiado tiempo. Tadase. Estaba demasiado raro, solo me saludo con un " Buenos días", ni se digno a mirarme a los ojos, ¿ Le habe dicho algo que le ofendiera?, pero no lo recordaba… esto era frustante, como si mi mente no estuviera ya llena de problemas, y encima esto.

-Uff- suspire de pura frustacion.

-Valla, parece que algo te preocupa Amu-

-Eh?- de quien era esa voz, era tan familiar. Al momento de volverme hacía donde se dirijia aquella voz, la sorpresa invadió mi rosto- ¡Nagehiko!

-Aun te acuerdas de mi Amu- su sonrisa era hermosa, era igual a Nadeshiko. Eso me hizo recordarla.

-Woow, Nagehiko!, que sorpresa, pero que haces aquí?, viniste acompañando a Nadeshiko?-

-Algo asi- dudo un poco.

-Y donde esta ella?- le pregunte.

-Este… - pauso- se quedo en la casa tenia uqe hacer algo- me dijo- Ahhh Tadase-kun, buenos días- saludo por encima de mi hombro, pero no quise voltear, supongo que le devolvió el saludo, pero…

-Se conocen?, es decir conoces a Tadase-kun-

Al parecer mi pregunta le sorprendió ya que se puso un poco nervioso- Jeje- rio nerviosamente- no del todo, lo conozco, por que mi hermana me hablo de el, y también por que me hablaste de el, me dieron ganas de conocerlo por lo bien que hablabas de el-.

-Ah- no pude evitar suspirar.

-Amu?, ¿Qué sucede?- definitivamente se parecia a Nadeshiko, no le podía ocultar nada.

-No- negué con la cabeza- nada.

-Amu, enserio crees que no te conozco, se muy bien que te ocurre algo, si te sientes mejor me pudes contar- me sonrio trasmitiéndome confianza. Era imposible negarle algo.

-Esta bien…-. Lo dije sin ganas que pareció solo un susurro.

-Sip, pero antes tienes que entar a clases, crei que ya es tarde-

-Ahhh!! Si!, nos vemos

Las clases, uff, bueno no podía quejarme que ni estaba prestando atención, solo impedían que saliea corriedo y gritando.

Solo tenia 2 cosas en mi cabeza, mas bien personas, que al parecer se habían vuelto algo importante para mi… Tadase e Ikuto.

El primero abarcaba la mayoría de mis pensamientos. Me ignoraba, mmm no, mas bien parecía que me estaba huyendo, no recordaba haber hecho ni dicho nada malo, olia mal?, oli con disimulo mi cabello, olia bien y aun sentía el olor del perfume que me habia regalo mi mama el dia de mi cumpleaños… mi cumpleaños…

Ikuto…

Ikuto…

Ikuto…

…Por que el?, por que? Que significo aquello de ayer, que fue eso?, era decaiado para mi, ¿ Como el era capaz de mover mi mundo entero?¿ Destruirlo todo en un segundo?

No sabia lo que realmente significaba…

_**Deseo de Media noche .2**_

-Hi-Hinamori-san!- me llamo Tadase antes de que saliera del salón- este…hmm- parecia algo nervioso e inseguro. Ahora me hablaba.

-Si, dime- intente sonar normal, no quería que notara la nota triste de mi voz.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo… en privado- repuso lo ultimo en un susurro. No me miro a los ojos. Que quería decirme?, ¿seria algo malo?, eso explicaría su comportamieto hacía mi.

-Eh, claro, Rima, ya te alcanzo- y salimos del salón.

Iba delante de mi, eso era de mala educación. Me llevo hasta el pequeño kiosko que estaba en la escuela.

-Que sucede Tadase-kun- intente sonar lo mas agradable posible, la verdad estaba un poco molesta por su comportamiento.

-Hinamori-san… Es que yo…

-Tadase-kun- intente tomarlo del hombro, pero este se agito para quitarlo.- Esta bien, que pasa?- mi voz sono un poco molesta pero nada que pudiese notara.

No decía nada…

-Tadase-kun, mirame a los ojos!-

-Es… que- me miro a los ojos, pero esta vez, no pude saber lo que pensaba, no, mas bien no podía creer su mirada, era un mirada triste, pero a la ve esperanzada y melancólica.

-Tadase-kun..-

-Amu-chan!!, un huevo X- gritaba Ran, que venía con las demás.

-Un huevo X, aquí?-

-Si, Amu-chan, ¡Cambio de personalidad!- Me dijo Ran.

-Si…!-

Casi no fue difícil vencerlo, todos estaban allí , pero lo que paso después…

-Amu-chan! Lo lograste- me elojio Yaya.

-Hinamori-san- me llamo Tadase,

-Dime- lo expresión de Tadase, me distrajo un poco, aun estaba con el cambio de personalidad de Amuleto de Corazón.

-No, Amuleto de Corazón, la verdad…- vacilo un poco-… la verdad, es que tu me gustas, se que es un poco tarde para decírtelo, pero por fín, lo aclare, realmente me gusta tu personalidad, fuerte y decidida, pero a la vez alegre como nadie. Te Amo Amuleto de Corazón- en su rostro se formo un sonrisa deslumbrante, hermosa.

-Que?- No podía creer eso, esas palabras que tanto deseaba que me dijera, esas palabras que siempre anhele sonaban de sus labios, pero por una extraña razón no me gustaron, no eran para mi, eran para aquella personalidad que no era la mia, era yo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, ella no era yo. Esas palabras que tanto deseaba me dolieron en el fondo de mi alma, mas que cualquier insulto, no, no sonaron bien, no las quería oir, no ahora, no eran para mi.

- Y se que yo también te gusto, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- la mirada de Tadase era sincera, mas que sincera era dulce y llena de afecto, pero no podía, no podía soportarlo mas.

-No..-

-No?- pregunto Tadase confundido-

-No, este… quiero decir… no lo se- lo encare y como pude le trate de decirle la verdad- Tadase, lo siento, no puedo decirte ahora nada…. Yo…- no pude decirle la verdad, la exprecion dolida de Tadase era otro golpe en mi pecho…

Sali corriendo sin mas que decir, no quería que vieran mis lagrimas.

-Amu-chaan!!- a lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos preocupados de mis pequeñas guardianas, quería estar sola, no quería detenerme, no podía,,,

_**Deseo de Media noche .3**_

Lluvia, genial, lo ultimo que me faltaba.

Empapada y llena de lagrimas, patético.

El corazón aun me dolía, corrí sin rumbo fijo, hasta llegar al parque, como estaba lloviedo estaba solo… "_Te amo Amuleto de corazón"… _recordé aquellas palabras, las lagrimas ya habían cesado comenzaron a llenar mis ojos, sin motivo alguno comencé a correr de nuevo, y gracias a que corria con los ojos cerrados, me tope con la persona a quien menos quería ver ahora, pero a la que mas necesitaba.

-Lo siento-

-Amu?- dijo aquella voz,- ¿Estas bien?-.

-I..Ikuto!- porque me tenía que tomar con el ahora, ahora que me sentía tan patética,- Estoy bien-no quería que me viese en ese estado, por lo que baje a cabeza.- Bueno adiós!- intente irme pero me jalo del brazo y me detuvo.

-Por que lloras?- la pregunta me sorprendió, mi mirada se encontró con la suya, me meiaba con aquellos ojos escarlata-¿Qué pasa?- me miro decidido, pero con una profunda preocupación en los ojos. Su mirada me derrito e hizo que brotaran mas lagrimas.

-Ikuto!!- si saber el porque me arroje en sus brazos, me sentía tan patética haciendo eso y mas enfrente de el, crei que me apartaría y se reia de mi al miara mi expresión, pero no dijo nada, solo sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda.

Y asi nos quedamos bajo la fría lluvia por un largo tiepo hasta que las lagrimas dejaron de brotar.

-Sera mejor que nos refugiemos de la lluvia, te resfriaras.- me dijo y me llevo hasta debajo de un árbol.

-Ikuto…-

-Dime-

-Gracias-

-Porque lo dices?-

-No se, solo sienti la necesidad de decírtelo.

Pasamos mas de media hora sin decir nada, observando en silencio el caer de la lluvia, hasta que decidió romper el hielo.

-No te voy a preguntar por que llorabas, solo te dire que vallas a casa, estas empapada.- se comenzó a levantar- Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir-.

-Espera- sin pensarlo lo jale de la manga antes de que su fuera- No te vallas- le dije, pero mas bien sono como una suplica.

-Fue por Tadase verdad?- dijo con voz seca.

-Eh?-

Se detuvo, pero miro hacia el cielo, ya no estaba nublado, no me volteo a ver - Estabas llorando por Tadase- no era una pregunta, era un afirmación.

-No… no es eso…-

-Estas mintiendo- me aseguraba.

-Como estas tan seguro!- le grite.

-Yo…- vacilo por un instante- lo se…, pero por que mas lloraría alquien como tu!- gritaba enojado y con voz dura.

Me estaba enojando, y mas el tono de su voz- Si!, lloraba por eso- gritaba- por que lee gusta una personalidad que no soy yo, le gusta Amuleto de corazón, le gusta ella, mi otra personalidad- la furia que sentía en mi interior iba desapareciendo mientas recordaba sus palabras. La malditas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi mejillas. Demonios!- No le gusto yo realmente- por que le decía esas cosa?, porque siempre le decía lo que no quería que supiera- Pero a quien le gustaría alguien como yo?, alquien sin personalidad propia!- grite con desesperación- Yo… A nadie le voy a gustar, mi verdadero yo…- Ikuto me inerrumpio, me abrazo, sin nada que decir me abrazo…

-Eso no es cierto- me susurro al oído.

-Ikuto…- volvi la cara a su rostro, me perdi en aquellos ojos, sentía su respiración, su colonia me atrapo completamente, mientras que se acercaba a mi rostro, yo solo pude cerrar mis ojos. Finalmente presiono sus labios contra los míos.

Y ese fue mi primer beso.

Duro poco pero me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo me estuve engañando, siempre mi corazón latia cuando estaba cerca, el oir su nombre o pensar en el me ponía de bueno humor y cuando me susurraba al oído, oírlo decir mi nombre causaba una inmensa felicidad en mi ser.

Engañadome a mi misma, bloque ese sentimiento que guardaba por el, pero ahora lo sentía, lo sentía mas fuerte que nunca, todo este tiempo estaba enamorado de el.

-Asi es como yo te quiero Amu…- me dijo con una voz seductora que tanto amaba.

-Ikuto…- estaba tan feliz que solo pude decir eso y me arroje a sus brazos.

_..."Continuara"...._

Holaaa!!, que no le dije que lo iba a c0ntinuar, espero que les guste me encanto escribirlo, bueno esperen el próximo, Muchas Gracias por leerlo!.

Girl-Dark-Butterfly: Graciias por ti comentarios! Espero que te guste

Lilika Yanagisawa: Cierto se ven tan monos!! Gracias!

Nami-Sinohichi: perdón por la tardanza, gracias!

akari-daishi: Kya!! Gracias por tu comentario, espero qe te guste este capitulo

natsumy black: Graciias ¡! Espero que te guste.

darkifreza: perdón por el traumaa xD

TyraelMika: gracias por leerlo!

Nos vemoss!!


	5. Melodia de Un dulce Problema

**Melodía de un dulce problema…**

-Así es como yo te quiero Amu…- me dijo con una voz seductora que tanto amaba.

-Ikuto…- estaba tan feliz que solo pude decir eso y me arroje a sus brazos y lo estreche con fuerza, el me regreso el abrazo con más fuerza, finalmente me miro a los ojos y deposito otro beso en mis labios, pero esta vez más largo, así que me tuve que parar e puntitas.

Nunca llegue a imaginar que esto llegara a pasar, es decir, Ikuto y yo, todo lo que habíamos pasado, peleas y mas peleas. Pero realmente no importaba ya el pasado, era feliz.

-Amu- susurro, sobre mis labio- Creo que ya es un poco tarde pequeña- me separo y me tomo por los hombros- Las niñas no deberían de estar tan tarde en la calle- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida. Amaba esa sonrisa.

-Tarde?- umm, busque el gran reloj, que estaba en el parque-Las seis?...¡¿Las seis?!- Era cierto, ya era tarde, debía estar en casa a las 5:30-Demonios!, el tiempo paso muy rápido- le dije- Me tengo que ir- Quería despedirme apropiadamente pero ya no había tiempo- Nos vemos- me despedí haciendo un gesto con la mano- Te veo luego Ikuto- le dije y le regale una gran sonrisa.

Corría lo más rápido posible, ya que acababa de recordar lo que me dijo esta mañana:

"-Amu-chan- Me llamo mi madre- Por la tarde vamos a salir fuera de la cuidad ya que tu hermana, tiene un concurso de canto, al cual no quiere faltar- volteo la cabeza hacia Ami, con ojos de reproche pero una sonrisa maternal, como repuesta Ami esbozo una gran sonrisa- Es a las 6:00 de la tarde, ¿No quisieras acompañarnos?- me pregunto.

-Lo siento mama, pero últimamente tengo bastante trabajo acumulado por hacer- Toda la semana lo había retrasado, pero no había podido hacerlo, no había tenido tiempo habían ocurrido tantas cosas- No podría quedarme aquí?- le pregunte.

-Mmm, está bien hija, pero oye, ¿Quieres que te de una llave extra?-.

-No creo que llegue tan tarde- no llegaba tan tarde de las reuniones- pero está bien mama-"

Como realmente no creía que llegara tan tarde, deje las llaves sobre la mesa, ahh… sí que seré tonta, quería llegar antes de que se fueran porque me iba a quedar afuera.

Llegando a la caso observe lo que ya sabía, se habían ido, toque y toque la puerta pero nadie me abría, se me ocurrió buscar debajo del tapete y allí estaba un replicad de la llave, seguramente fue mama, siempre me cuidaba mucho.

Metí la llave por la cerradura y entre, pero me di cuenta de que algo me faltaba. Mi mochila!, seguramente la había dejado en la escuela, debería de dejar de escapar corriendo como loca, jejeje. Salí rápidamente de la casa directo a la escuela por mi mochila, después tendría problemas en encontrarla.

-Amu-chan!- gritaron mi nombre detrás mi , reconocí de inmediato la voz, era de Nagehiko me di vuelta y vi que tenía mi mochila

-Mi mochila!-

- Me preocupe por qué saliste corriendo de la nada y me preocupe- me miraba con sincera preocupación.

-Lo siento- respondí algo apenada- La verdad pasaron algunas cosas y…- mi voz se fue desvaneciendo, aunque realmente ya no me dolía lo que paso con Tadase, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre eso

-Amu-chan, quieres ir comer un pastel? Me soltó de pronto Nagehiko- Vamos, yo invito- me animo

-Umm- murmure algo dubitativa- Esta bien- de todas formas no había nadie en casa y no creía que llegaran temprano, volví a entrar a mi casa para dejar mi mochila adentro y al salir simplemente le di un portazo, se debía haber cerrado

-Vamos- me invito

Caminamos hasta la pastelería en completo silencio, no es que fuese incomodo, simplemente era un poco extraño, llege a pensar que Nagi sabia como me sentía, no quería hablar y no hablamos, caminaba tranquilo, al parecer se sentía igual que yo.

-Es aquí- me dijo Nagehiko abriéndome la puerta.

-Es hermoso!- exclame. Como podía ser posible que nunca había visto este lugar. Solo había 5 mesas, era un lugar pequeño, pero simplemente hermoso, no había gente, solo las 2 mujeres que estaban detrás del mostrador.

-Buenos días joven Fujisaki- saludo una de las mujeres a Nage, al parecer venia seguido aquí.

-Buenos días- respondió al saludo amablemente- Amu-chan- me llamo ofreciéndome sentarme.

-Ah si- respondí algo distraída, no podía dejar de admirar el lugar, lleno de maños rojos y blancos en las paredes, también las mesas estaba adornadas, los manteles blanquísimos pero con un hermoso centro de mesa con rosas rojas.

Estaba demasiado bonito el lugar. Seguramente carísimos ¿Qué demonios hacíamos aquí? nunca podría costear nada aquí.

-Amu-chan, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Un pastel?- pregunto Nage.

-¿Bromeas? Nunca podía pagar nada aquí-

-No te preocupes por eso, conozco este lugar- me sonrío- ¿Te gusta la fresa verdad?- asentí- Kimiko tráigame un pastel de fresa y otro de vainilla por favor- llamo a la mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador.

-Enseguida joven- respondió la mujer.

No tardaron mucho en traernos los pasteles junto con una taza de té. Insisto, nunca podre pagar esto. Revise mi bolsillo, tal vez si podría pero me quedaría sin dinero para la semana.

-Así, que…- empezó Nage- Amu-chan, ¿quieres hablar al respecto?-

-Eh?-

-Sí, recuerdas que me debías un charla- sonrió. Era cierto, le había dicho que iba a hablar con él- Si no quieres no te voy a obligar a contármelo- dijo como vio que no contestaba.

-No, no es eso- negué con la cabeza- Solo que…- pause. La verdad no quería hablar al respecto, pero ahora siento la necesidad de contárselo a alguien y siento que Nage es el correcto, por alguna razón el me daba cierta calidez con esa sonrisa suya. Tan parecido a Nadeshiko. Sentía como si estuviese hablando con ella- Quiero contártelo- dije por fin.

Nagehiko solo me sonrió y me dijo- Tal vez si lo cuentas te sientas mejor… Pero creo que eso ya no es necesario- dijo al último tan bajo que parecía que hablaba consigo mismo.

-Eh?-

-No nada, continua.-

Le conté acerca de la confesión de Tadase hacía Amuleto de Corazón y como me sentí, ya que era bastante doloroso porque nunca podría ser como Amuleto, era yo pero al mismo tiempo no era yo.

-Así que por eso saliste corriendo- dijo al momento de que se llevaba la taza a la boca, izo que me acordara del pastel, no lo había probado.

-Esta riquísimo!- dije mientras me llevaba otro pedazo a la boca.

-Qué bueno que te guste- sonrió- Pero Amu parece que no te afecto mucho verdad, supongo que te fue bien con Ikuto-kun…-

-¿Qué?- me atragante con un pedazo de pastel, se me fue por otro lado, tome un trago de té hasta que por fin me lo trague - ¿Cómo… lo… sabes?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Jeje creo que te conozco lo suficiente Amu-chan-

-Ah…-

-Amu-chan no odies a Tadase-kun-

-Eh?- cambio el tema repentinamente

-Puede que solo este algo confundido, no me gustaría que le odiaras, solo necesita aclarar sus sentimientos-

-No te preocupes por eso, no le odio- le conteste. No, no le odiaba, solo que… fue algo doloroso, eso era todo.

- Yo hablare con el…- pauso-… lo único difícil seria el asunto de Ikuto…- suspiro-… No se problemas tendrán ellos dos, como sabes Tadase nunca nos lo ha querido contar-

-Si…- eso era cierto… Ikuto…

-Pero mientras tú seas feliz y sonrías eso debe de hacerle feliz, solo dale tiempo de que aclare sus sentimientos, tarde o temprano - me sonrió cálidamente.

-Nage… tu sabes que Ikuto no es malo ¿verdad?, Sabes que todo esto la hace por que Easter le obliga verdad!- lo mejor era convencerle, Ikuto no era nuestro enemigo, Easter tenía la culpa de todo.

-Si Amu-chan estoy consciente de eso, Tranquilízate por favor!- al parecer había subido la voz por lo menos 2 octavas mas y sin darme cuenta me había parado.

-Lo siento- dije avergonzada- Es que los chicos aun creen que él es nuestro enemigo…-

-Si eso es cierto,… pero no te preocupes de eso yo convenceré a los chicos-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sip, no te preocupes por eso, les diré que nunca fue nuestro enemigo-

-Está bien- Nage… definitivamente era mi mejor amigo. Oh! Recordé el pastel.

-Cambiando de tema Amu-chan…- me miro reprimiendo una sonrisa- Así que Ikuto ¿¿eh??- dijo con voz divertida.

-¡¡Nage!!- sentí como la sangre se me acumulaba en mis mejillas- Que malo eres- le reprimí inflando mis mejillas fingiendo estar enojada.

Nagehiko comenzó a reírse sintiendo aún mas avergonzada- Me alegra que seas feliz, cuando te estaba buscando en la escuela, pregunte por ti, pero nadie me contestaba y como vi a Tadase cabizbajo, supuse que algo te había dicho. Cuando iba a buscarte me dijo Rima que si podía llevarte la mochila. La verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde buscarte, pase por el parque y vi que Ikuto estaba allí, le pregunte por ti y me dijo que ya te habías ido a casa. Pero como se veía feliz me di cuenta de que algo había pasado entre ustedes dos- sonrió al final.

-Wow…- estaba sorprendida- Parece que lo sabes todo Nage-

-Jaja- rió- No, no es eso, solo unas simples teorías- decía mientras hacia un ademan con la mano- vi que su mirada se dirigía hacia la pared- Oh! Amu-chan ya es muy tarde, será mejor que ya te lleve a casa.- dijo mientras se comenzaba a parar de su asiento.

-Oh es cierto- ya se había metido el sol- Espera!- aun no me acababa el pastel, cogí el pedazo que me faltaba y lo me lo comí- Señora ¿Cuánto es del pastel?-

-Oh, no se preocupe por eso señorita, la casa invita- contesto con amabilidad mientras las arrugas de su cara formaba una cálida sonrisa.

-Vamos Amu-chan-

-Si ya voy, Gracias Señora!- hice una pequeña reverencia y salí del lugar junto con Nage.

Era verdad ya estaba obscuro Nagehiko iba enseguida de mi. Ahora no me daba miedo caminar en la noche sola, por lo menos Nage estaba conmigo. Por suerte la casa no estaba tan lejos.

-Apropósito Nage- comencé.

-Dime…-

-Amm, ¿Como supiste que algo había pasado con Ikuto?, digo, ¿Era tan obvio?-

-Jaja. No- negó con la cabeza- Es que ya había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él-

-Eh????-

- Si, por eso te decía que yo sabía que él no era nuestro enemigo-

-Ohhh… eso lo explica todo, y sobre que platicaron?-

-Oh Amu-chan eso es secreto de hombres- dijo mientras salía corriendo.

-Oye eso no se vale!- le dije mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

Por fin llegabas a mi casa, por suerte aun no habían llegado mis padres.

-Bueno Amu-chan nos vemos mañana.- se despidió cuando estábamos en la entrada de la puerta.

-Si hasta mañana, Gracias por el paseo-

-Adiós-

Mis padres llegaron una hora después de que había llegado, apenas iba a empezar a hacer la cena, pero llegaron con comida y un gran trofeo. Al parecer Ami había ganado el concurso.

Cene rápido, estaba agotada, lo único que quería era irme ya a la cama. Cuando entre en mi habitación mire el estante y me acorde de algo muy importante.

-Las chicas!!- se me olvidaron por completo, como podía ser posible que me olvidara de mis Guardianas. Se me ocurrió llamarle a Nage por si las había visto.

Marque su número. Ya me lo sabía de memoria. Solo sonó dos veces y contestaron.

-Hola?- pregunto una voz por el auricular.

-Nage, soy Amu-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Este… No sabes donde están Ran y las demás?-

-Bueno la última vez que las vi estaban en el Royal Garden, supongo que allí se quedaron ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Uff… ya me estaba preocupando, las había olvidado por completo- dije con algo de pena.

-Qué raro que las hallas olvidado… No será culpa de cierto gato- dijo a son de broma.

-Nagehiko!!- grite avergonzada.

-Era broma, era broma- se disculpo

-Bueno… Gracias me has quitado el pendiente-

-No hay problema, hasta mañana.-

-Hasta mañana-

Esa noche no soñé nada, Se podría decir que por fin descanse bien, Hasta me levante 15 minutos antes de lo habitual. Mi madre ya tenía el desayuno hecho, comí me lave los dientes y salí. Hace mucho que no iba tan despacio a la escuela, siempre iba apurada.

Llega más temprano a la escuela casi no había nadie. Entre al salón y vi a Rima y a Tadase.

-Buenos días chicos- les salude.

-Buenos días Amu- me saludo Rima.

-Buenos días…- creo que a mí fue la que me saludo porque ni me miro a los ojos, al parecer creía que estaba enojada con él, le iba a decir que no se preocupara por lo de ayer, pero recordé lo que me había dicho Nage _"Solo dale tiempo" _así que me fui directo a mi asiento sin decir nada más.

El maestro llego algo tarde, pero comenzó a dar la clase enseguida que llego. El tema de hoy era quebrado. Algo que odiaba. No entendía nada, Era tan frustrante!

De pronto algo se escucho en el otro lado de la puerta. Parecía como si la rasguñaran, Nikaidou-sensei abrió la puerta y entro un hermoso gato negro. Unos ojos azules zafiro que hicieron que recordara a alguien.

-¿Un gato?- se pregunto extrañado Nikaidou-sensei.

El hermoso gato llevaba en su boca un pedazo de papel. Camino entre los lugares. Todos le observaban, al parecer estaban igual de impresionados que yo al ver un gato entrando a un salón de clases como "Gato en casa".

El gato camino hasta mí y subió a mi butaca. Maulló y me ofreció el pedazo de papel que llevaba en la boca.

-¿Para mi?- pregunte estúpidamente. El gato maulló de nuevo y tome la nota. El gato sorpresivamente salto por la ventana y bajo por el árbol. Todo el salón me miraba con asombro. No eran los únicos, no todos los días un gato te da una nota. Abrí la nota que decía:

"_Te veo en la salida"_

_ Ikuto_

Solo decía eso, pero estaba escrita con una letra hermosa. Ikuto me esperaba, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Recordé al grupo, que ahora me miraba con curiosidad, guarde la nota en el bolsillo y tome una pose de Cool & Sexy.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar hasta que el sensei los callo.

-Sigamos con la clase- dijo Sensei aún intrigado.

La demás clase se paso lento. Ya quería ver a Ikuto, Por fin sonó la campana del almuerzo. Rima no aguanto la curiosidad y fue a preguntarme que que había sido eso, le conteste que en la salida le contaba, asistió y se volvió con Tadase.

Ahora tenía que ir al Royal Garden, ahora no olvidaría a las chicas.

Cuando entre solo estaban yaya y Kairi, que me miraban con ojos de preocupación.

-Amu-chi ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Yaya. Kairi me observaba esperando mi reacción. Al parecer se enteraron de ese asunto.

-Si, por que no eh de estarlo- conteste con naturalidad. Al parecer les gusto algo mí expresión que volvieron a la normalidad.

Cuando vi a Miki y las demás las regañe por haberme preocupado tanto. Al principio actuaron como Yaya y Kairi pero después me regañaron pero irme sin avisar.

Tadase y Rima no se aparecieron durante toda la hora de almuerzo. No me gustaba que Tadase se sintiera mal por eso, digo, no era ya para tanto, al principio me dolió pero… No, ya no…

Las horas restantes antes de salir las pase mal. Muy, muy mal, estaba ansiosa por ver a Ikuto, necesitaba verle, pero por que al maestro se le ocurría dar Matemáticas cuando Ikuto me esperaba…

Aun así intente ponerle atención a la clase, al parecer por el esfuerzo me dolió la cabeza. Por fin sonó el timbre de salida, guarde mis cosas rápido y salí casi corriendo del salón sin decirle nada a Rima, después tendría que explicarle todo, aún así corrí hacía la salida. Cuando llegue me pareció extraño ver un grupo de chicas que estaban amontonadas en la puerta gritando muy emocionadas, me lleve por la curiosidad, Ikuto podía esperar un poco más( me odie un poco al pensar así pero algo bueno tenía que estar pasando, un poco de cotilleo no era malo).Todas tenían el uniforme de la escuela, pero eran demacíadas chicas, parecía que estaban todas las chicas de la escuela. Intente ver pero me resulto imposible aunque brincase. Decidí rendirme y Salí para buscar a Ikuto.

-Amu no me digas que no te gusto el detalle- dijeron detrás de mí. Solo estaban las chicas, pero se empezaron a mover hacía los lados- Vine a buscarte y así me recibes- dijo la voz queriéndose reír.

-¿Ikuto?- pregunte.

-¿A quién mas esperabas Amu?- las chicas me dejaron ver que era Ikuto, sin darme cuenta corrí hacía él y lo abrase.

-Ese recibimiento me gusta más- me dijo cerca de mi oreja y me regreso el abrazo.

Sentía las miradas de todas las chicas sobre nosotros, pero esta vez no me importo, creo que con esto ya había echado a perder toda mi reputación, pero que importaba, estaba feliz abrazando a Ikuto.

-Aléjate de ella Gato Ladrón!!- grito alguien furioso.

-O Mini-rey cuanto tiempo- dijo Ikuto cínicamente.

-Aléjate de Hinamori-san ahora mismo- me volteé y estaba Tadase mirándonos con furia.

-Por que?, que tiene de malo estar con mi novia- dijo Ikuto juguetón mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba más a su cuerpo.

-¿¡Tu novia!?- dijimos Tadase y yo al unisonó.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto Ikuto sorprendido.

-No… no es eso…- solo era que la palabra me hacía sentir avergonzada.

-Entonces está bien- término mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza.

-¡Basta!- grito furioso Tadase- Déjala ir-

-No- contesto ikuto buscándole pelea a Tadase

-Entonces no me dejas alternativa- lo amenazo- ¡Kiseki!

Tadase estaba dispuesto a hacer Cambio de Personalidad, eso era un error grave, había demasiado público para que pelearan.

Estábamos en problemas….

"Continuara!"

_Nya!! Por fin lo he subido, me siento feliz pero también un poco avergonzada tarde mucho!!_

_Aun así muchas gracias por sus comentarios me llenan de energía ^^_

_Les quiere…_

_Luna_kaoru_love_fan_

_O más fácil; Travianda!_


End file.
